


Bad Apple

by JadeSpeedster17



Category: Far Cry 5
Genre: Mentions of Character Death, Sad Story, Song fic, second try at another OC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 06:27:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15137123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JadeSpeedster17/pseuds/JadeSpeedster17
Summary: In the end, we all are bad apples. As we go along without much thought, until will find out there is just nothing left and was are faced with a gruesome choice.





	Bad Apple

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueEyedArcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueEyedArcher/gifts).



> Don't own the song or the fandom or the OC Jasper. Credit for the OC goes to BlueEyedArcher.
> 
> Hope I did a good job with him. :)

Walking into the dark light of the church, Jasper only could see the outline of the group of people at the alter. A simple mission, get int, arrest the cult leader, get back in time for dinner. Simple enough, but by now nothing ever seemed to go simple in his life. At least as far as he knew it never seemed to. At least he’s hoping this time will be different. As they approached Joseph, the leader, a sense of dread just kept creeping over him.

_Ever on and on I continue circling with nothing but my hate in a caroles of agony. Till slowly I forget, and my heart starts vanishing, till suddenly I see I can’t break free._

Helping Hope’s County isn’t as easy as it sounds, what will a crazy cult leader breathing down your neck. But Jasper had nothing better to do with really no one to take orders from. So, he found himself roped into this, and while he enjoyed helping people, he wasn’t sure if he wanted all this. But, it didn’t matter what he wanted. At least, that’s the job description of a police officer.

_I’m slipping through the cracks of a dark eternity, with nothing but my hate and the paralyzing agony. So, tell me who I am, who I was. Uncertainty enveloping my mind till I can’t break free._

Being first captured by John Seed wasn’t how he planned his day, much less being half drowned in the water that they called a ‘baptism’ or even being saved by Joseph of all people. John was rather psychotic, but Jasper can’t help but feel pity for him as he talks. He can sense something under that tough guy talk, something that was his drive yes… but also a weakness.

_And maybe it’s a dream, maybe nothing else is real. But it wouldn’t mean a thing, if I told you how I feel. So I’m tired of all the pain, all the misery inside, and I wish that I could live feeling nothing but the night._

Jasper sat on top of the Lamb of God church as Grace slept, he wished things could stay this simple and peaceful. For once the cult was silence, but that was only a matter of time. He knew he had to leave John’s territory for now, it was just too close for comfort that he could get captured again. He’d have to think of another way to help Hudson.

_You can tell me what to say, you can tell me where to go. But I doubt that I would care, and my heart would never know. If I make another move, there'd be no more turning back. Because everything would change and all will fade to black_

Jacob turned out to be worse than his brother, if the brainwashing wasn’t enough he just left him there deeming him weak. Even after he did so well for him. Jasper got the feeling Jacob didn’t really care of strong or weak, just for who was useful and who wasn’t. As much as that hurt to know he was useless, he guessed there was comfort in knowing that at least one Seed didn’t want him to join the cult.

_Will tomorrow ever come? Will I ever see the light? Will there ever be a place for the broken in the light? Am I hurting? Am I sad? Should I stay? Should I go? I’ve forgotten how to tell, did I ever even know?_

At least when your first captured, you don’t have to worry about the worst part of it. That only comes with the second capture. At least, that’s what most of the Wolves in the Den told him. Jess wouldn’t give more insight, said it was to help is mind in the long run. Now, maybe she was wishing she said something before he was captured again. Jasper sat there in the dark looking up at the moonlight, he found on days like this his resolve to be the police officer was at his weakest. And he wasn’t sure where to pick himself back up.

_Can I take another step? I’ve done everything I can. All the people that I’ve seen. I will never understand. If I find a way to change, if I step into the light, then I’ll never be the same and it all will fade to white._

Moving to Faith’s region was the biggest mistake. The bliss smelled horrible to him, and one trials he went through near about made him piss his pants. But he got through it, much to his breakfasts dismay. While some asked if he was alright, he’d just give a weak smile. No, he wasn’t alright, but that was okay. He wondered if that’s why people often stayed in the Bliss. Maybe a ignorant happiness was all they needed. Maybe that’s why Burke was the way he was… Jasper wished he was that lucky.

_If I make another move, if I take another step, then it’d all would fall apart there’d be nothing of me left._

After Burke was recaptured, Jasper found he couldn’t’ stay in Faith’s region. Something was coming, and he didn’t want to see the outcome. But where would he go, he had made enemies all around, all because he follows orders. Never really stopping to think for long what he wanted.

_If I’m crying in the wind, if I’m crying the night. Will there ever be a way, will my heart return to white?_

He was back on Dutch’s island, staring out over the water, Jasper knew he’d have to make a choice on which to kill first. As much as he didn’t want to. Something in him refused to kill these people, despite all they had done to him. Maybe it was pity, or something more. Truth be told he was just lost and at a stand still. He felt hollow inside, even the orders being told over the radio didn’t fill the void like it once did.

_Can you tell me who you are? Can you tell me where I am? I’ve forgotten how to see, I’ve forgotten if I can._

His eyes gazed up at the traces of moonlight vanishing over the edge, the sky slowly turning blue. He didn’t want to move, he wished it’d just end now. What does he want? I can’t seem to answer that anymore. He’s been so used to being what others wanted, he can’t remember who he was. He had his morals yes, but his identity, much like his voice, was mute. But soon, he’d have to make a choice. And he didn’t like the outcome of it to face Joseph.

_If I open up my eyes, then there’d be no more going back. Cause I’d throw it all away…_

Facing Joseph he did, but now an option laid before him. Should he stay, should he go?

_And it’d all would fade to black._


End file.
